Onesie
by guesswhoseitis
Summary: AU/Smut. Rick finds humor in Michonne's choice of nightwear but that is not the only thing he'll get out of it.


A/N: So uhhhh, I don't know what the hell this is, lol. I randomly wrote this a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep and decided to share. I'm not much of a writer but I hope whoever reads it enjoys it because it was fun to create (although I didn't realize writing smut would be as challenging as it was). Speaking of smut, this story has a lot of it, just a warning for those who may not like that sort of thing.

Anyway, I'm going to shut up now! I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think :)

* * *

"Mhm", Rick lightly hummed into the phone, not really paying much attention to what his mother was saying but he didn't want to let on that he had stopped listening a while ago. It was a late Saturday night and Rick and Michonne had just finished moving into their new apartment together. Rick had taken it upon himself to clean up their take-out dinner while Michonne went to take a shower and he found himself at the kitchen sink, just beginning to wash their few dirty dishes, when his phone rang, alerting him to the fact that his mother was calling.

Now, Rick leaned against the kitchen counter, half of him was listening to his mother and the other half heeded to the sound of shower. He could hear his Love humming, the soft melody making its way through the cheap wooden door and caressing his ears, elevating his excitement for beginning this new chapter of his life with her. He imagined her in the shower and wished he could be in there with her, his eagerness to begin christening every inch of their apartment growing palpable as the moments went on.

"Are you listening to me Richard?" the sound of his mother's voice broke his reverie, sounding as impatient as Rick felt in that moment as he wanted to end their conversation. Shaking his head, Rick gathered his thoughts and did a quick run through in his mind to answer her question.

"Yes mom," he answered, his attention drawn to his bare feet where Michonne's orange kitten Chester decided to take residence. "We cleaned and dusted everything as soon as we moved in".

"Ok good" his mother sighed on the other line. Rick knew his mother was worried about him. He had finally moved out of the dorms and was officially living on his own now, and with a girl no less. Not only did she worry about him going hungry or getting robbed, now she hoped she wouldn't be gaining a new grandchild anytime soon and she told Rick as much.

Rick couldn't help the awkward chuckle that escaped his mouth because while he and Michonne weren't trying for a child, they were only juniors in college after all, he knew that they were having fun practicing for when that time did come. And well… sex was just an uncomfortable topic for him to talk about with, or even allude to with his mother.

"Don't worry about that mom," he assured, wanting to end the call in that moment more than ever once the sound of the shower disappeared. His eyes were focused back on the door, anticipating when he would finally see her. Just moments later the bathroom door opened, steam making its way out before Michonne appeared, and she was just as beautiful as ever. Her waist length dreads sat in a high ponytail at the top of her head and the only thing she had on was a thigh length blue silk robe. Rick's fingers twitched as he was anxious to pull on the small knot that kept her wrap together.

Michonne couldn't help the smirk that grazed her face as she walked towards where Rick was leaning against the counter. He was dressed in a basic white T-shit and a pair of sweat pants, looking as sexy as ever. She had to admit, she was surprised when he didn't join her in the shower, especially with the way he was currently staring at her, but at least now she knew why. She loved Mrs. Grimes as if she were her own mother but Michonne knew the older woman could talk your ear off if you allowed her to, and Rick could never say no to his mama.

As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled into his chest. Rick could immediately feel the heat coming from her body, partly due to the hot shower she had just taken, and he couldn't help but wrap his free arm around her. She slightly raised her head and peppered some small kisses along his neck before placing her cheek back against his chest, feeling his heart beat and the vibrations of his voice against her face. She just wanted to be close to him since they hardly had the time to be with each other during their hectic day of moving.

Rick continued his conversation with his mother while he absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down Michonne's back, inching closer and closer to her ample derriere with each circuit. He could feel the formation of her signature smile as her cheek rose against the fabric of his shirt, marking his skin.

"Behave yourself" she reprimanded him even though she loved it, and Rick knew it too. Rising on her tippy toes Michonne quickly pressed her lips against his before releasing herself from his hold, much to Rick's displeasure. "I'm going to change into my pajamas" she said before leaning down to pick up Chester. Turning on her heels she made her way down the hall to their new bedroom, not before throwing a sultry look over her shoulder at him.

If Rick knew anything about Michonne it was that her "pajamas" usually consisted of something lacey, tiny, and damn near nonexistent. Just the thought of it had Rick's lower region coming to life, the only thing keeping it at bay was the sound of his mother's voice. He entertained the conversation for a few more moments before finally deciding to end it.

"You know what mom?", he started out, accompanied with a faux yawn and even a stretch for good measure despite the fact his mother couldn't see it. "I think I'm going to head to bed now. It's been a long day". They said their goodbyes and as soon Rick hung up he made his was making his way down the hall to their bedroom.

Rick was expecting, or rather, hoping that he would enter to room to see Michonne wearing his favorite red number, the one with the tiny red thong and the bra that showcased her beautiful breasts. Or perhaps the lacey white boy cheekies with nothing else on, the one that contrasted so beautifully against her skin. The possibilities were endless.

With that in mind, Rick wasn't prepared for the sight that met him when he opened the bedroom door, nor could he help the laugh the escaped his mouth. There she sat at the end of the bed rubbing her hands together as her skin absorbed the coco butter and wearing a hot pink… onesie?

"What the fuck, Michonne" he guffawed. Naturally, she looked adorable but this was the last thing he expected.

Michonne, shocked by his boisterous entrance, looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "What?", she questioned, wondering what was up with him. He had even scared her little kitten, causing him to hide in the closest at the abrupt appearance.

"What the hell are you wearing?" was his response as he walked further into the room, still chuckling.

Michonne dramatically looked down at her outfit before connecting her eyes back with his. "My… pajamas?".

"You look like a three year".

Sucking her teeth, she rolled her eyes before snapping the lid shut on her lotion. "You sound like a three-year-old by making fun of me" she shot back though she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She knew that by wearing this outfit she would get a reaction out of him but she didn't care. It was comfortable.

"I just mean, I was expecting something a little… sexier…" he went on to explain, which he knew was a mistake just by the look on her face.

"Oh _really_ , Mr. Grimes?" she sassed and slowly crossed her arms and legs at his gall. "I see I've spoiled you rotten. You don't think my onesie is sexy?"

"Uhhh," Rick could feel the tips of his ear heating up and he rubbed that back of his neck. "I just meant… usually 'pajamas' mean something else…".

Michonne nodded her head in understanding. Prior to taking the plunge and moving in together they had barely spent the night at each other's place of residency due to roommates or having to get a full night's rest for test, work, or any other commitments they had. On the occasions that they did spend the night Michonne would try to make it extra special by dressing up… or down, to be correct. "I get it" she responded. "But these are comfortable so you're spoiled ass is going to have to deal with it".

Rick's smile returned as well did the sparkle in his eye at her humorous tone. "A _onesie_ though?" he asked incredulously, walking slowly towards where she sat on the bed.

"It was a gift from Andrea" she shrugged before standing up to meet him. Once he reached her his arms immediately circled around her slim waist and hers went around his neck, her breast pressed against his hard chest. "And like I said, they're comfortable Rick. I'll even get you one and then we can be twins" she joked, head slightly cocked to the side before entwining her fingers into his hair.

"I'll pass" he replied, his eyes moving down to her lips before staring back into her eyes. Michonne raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him, asking him, if he was going to kiss her or not and she was not disappointed. Rick leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. The kiss started off soft and sweet as their lips moved together in synchrony. Rick tilted his head to the side and pressed his tongue against her luscious lips, silently asking for the permission that he was instantly granted.

Michonne moaned as their tongues made contact and she opened her mouth wider to accommodate him. She could feel him growing hard against her stomach and she pressed herself harder against his body, wanting to be as close as possible but it still wasn't enough.

With a moan of his own Rick trailed his hands down to her thick, firm ass but before he could squeeze he felt something quite peculiar. His eyebrows crunched in confusion and the last thing he wanted to do was break their kiss but he just had to ask, to see if his assumption was true and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Baby" he mumbled against her lips with closed eyes.

"Hmm?" she moved from his lips and down his chin to his neck, lavishing him with warm licks and kisses.

Rick almost lost his train of thought but like a cat, his curiosity got the best of him. "What is this?".

With a sigh Michonne pulled back to look at him with heavy lids, confused about his confusion. "What is what?"

"This" he said, and for emphasis he tugged on the fabric.

Michonne turned around to look at her ass and back at Rick. "It's a bum flap, Rick" she responded, point blank. She hoped he wasn't about to make another big deal out of her pajamas of choice, or so help her God, he would be going to bed horny that night.

Luckily for Michonne, Rick just quirked his brow before firmly grasping her ass, causing another moan to fall from her lips. "Do you have any panties on?" his voice tuned husky when he couldn't feel any undergarments below the soft fabric.

"Why don't you find out?"

That was all the invitation Rick needed. His lips were on hers again and he found himself unsnapping and yanking at the material, eager to make contact with her warm flesh. As soon as she was exposed he was squeezing, kneading her ass with his large hands, trying to grasp as much off her as he could and Michonne was loving every second of it.

They continued like that for a few moments with only the sounds of their muffled moans and lips smacking together filling the room. Michonne untangled one of her hands from Rick's curls and trailed it down his body until she reached the edge of his sweat pants, reaching beneath the fabric to rub his aching, hard cock, forcing him to groan into her mouth. He grinded into her hold and while one hand massaged her pliant flesh the other trailed down, finally reaching the treasure between her thighs. He ran one lone finger up and down her slit, lingering on her clit that came out to play, not surprised to find her wet and weeping. After a few moments of teasing her finally slid his finger inside her.

Michonne tore away from his mouth as a sigh escaped her, her head thrown back in and eyes closed. Rick watched the pleasure play out on her face, loving how responsive she was and he only had one finger in her. When he added another, she couldn't help but raise her leg up on his hip, opening herself to him, and Rick removed his remaining hand from her ass to hook his arm under her knee.

"Fuck." he panted out as she squeezed his cock tighter, jacking him off in tune with his fingers plunging in and out her wet pussy, the sounds alone turning him on more. While he didn't want to stop, he realized that they were standing a foot away from their very comfortable bed and their standing position was starting to get uncomfortable. Much to Michonne's disappointment he removed his fingers from her dripping heat and place her leg back on the ground.

"What are you— ", before she could finish her sentence he pulled her hand out of his pants and swiftly turned her around. With his hands on her hips and his cock pressed snuggly between her ass cheeks he walked them both towards the bed.

"Just bend over, baby" he whispered hoarsely into her ear once they reached their destination. She did as he said, turned on by the domineering tone of his voice, and placed her forearms on the mattress. Arching her back, she lightly turned her head and gazed at Rick expectantly.

Rick stood back for a moment to admire her peach shaped ass that was poking out between the fabric, the slickness in between in thighs glistening, and he licked his lips. He chuckled inwardly because he never thought he could be turned on by such an outfit but then again, Michonne made everything look sexy.

"Rick" Michonne whined out, shaking her ass impatiently. Not wanting to leave her waiting, or himself for that matter, Rick closed the space between them and dropped to his knees behind her, his hands spanking and caressing her ass. He inhaled her scent before diving in head first and wasted no time lapping at her juicy pussy lips, gathering up her essence with his tongue. He pressed his face closer into her as his lips made their way to her clit, his tongue flicking it repeatedly, driving his Love wild. He wrapped his lips around her little nub, sucking on it like a piece of candy.

Michonne was grinding into his face at that point, her breathy moans and the wet sounds of Rick feasting on her filling the room. He released her clit from his mouth, instead using his thumb to rub against her as her moved his tongue to dip into her dripping hole, drinking straight from the source. Michonne grasped the back of his head to keep his head in place as she bounced her ass harder against his face.

"I'm gonna cum" she panted out. Her hands tightened their hold on the blanket in front of her and Rick's locks as she climbed higher and higher. Hearing her warning call, Rick doubled his efforts, work her clit faster and wiggling his tongue as deep as it could go inside her velvet walls. Moments later she came on his face, drenching his mouth with her juice. Rick didn't stop his ministrations until her orgasm ended, placing one last kiss on her lips before sitting back on his calves.

Michonne flopped onto the mattress and rolled over onto her back, her legs dangling over the edge and a deep sated look playing on her face as she tried to catch her breath. She lightly giggled to herself because damn did her boy know to eat pussy. Speaking of Rick, she leaned up onto her forearms too look at him and was met by his boyish grin. "Come here," she whispered to him as she fully sat up on the bed. He inched closer to her, walking on his knees, until he was directly in between her legs. Michonne grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. Grasping at his T-shit, she pulled it over his head before telling him to stand up.

Rick did as she said and watched as she began unbuttoning the onesie, pushing the fabric off her shoulders and rising off the mattress slightly to push the rest of it off. Once she was completely naked, her perky breast on display and nipples standing at attention, her hands reached out to grab his pulsing cock over the fabric of his sweatpants. Rick panted as she leaned forward to press small, teasing kisses up and down the imprint of his length, only stopping to suck on the tip. She finally pulled down his sweatpants, allowing it to pool around his ankles, and she marveled at his impressive length as it always seemed to take her breath away. There he stood, hard and throbbing and dripping precum and she unconsciously licked her lips. She reached out to grasp him and slowly jacked him off before leaning forward to encase him between her lips.

"Oh fuck" Rick's groan was almost instant as he savored the feeling of her warm mouth around his him. Michonne bobbed her head, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each pass until she practically was kissing the base of his cock. Quickly Rick released her hair from its confines and buried his hands in her dreads as he guided her mouth along his dick. Michonne gripped his thighs and moaned as he began to fuck her mouth faster, her pussy leaking onto the sheets below as she was more turned on than ever in that moment.

After a few more beats Rick held her head still and slowly eased out of her mouth. He could feel his orgasm coming but stopped because he didn't want to finish in her mouth

"Scoot back on the bed baby," he puffed out, voice husky and sounding like sex. Michonne did as he said and as soon as she was nestled against the pillows she spread her legs wide, her pussy swollen and juicy. Rick crawled up the bed and towards her body, stopping to place a light kiss against her clit, eliciting a light moan out of her. His kisses continued up her stomach and to one of her beautiful, rounded breasts. He grabbed them both into his hands, squeezing and making her nipples stand at attention. His lips immediately latched on to one, flicking his tongue across it and softly nibbling, before switching to the other.

"Fuck me…" Michonne demanded, impatient as she rubbed against the hard meat between her legs. She reached down between them to grab his cock and arched her hips to guide him into her pulsating pussy and without warning Rick slammed the rest of his cock in her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, as she almost came again. He slowly eased out, leaving only the tip in, before repeating the motion and slamming back into her. Before she knew it, Rick had released her breasts to hold back her thighs, spreading her wider to take his cock. He pounded into her relentlessly, the sounds of their fucking filling the room. Michonne could do nothing but grasp his ass, her nails slightly digging into the flesh as she directed him deeper and deeper inside of her.

"You feel so good baby" he grunted against her lips before they joined in a sloppy kiss, they're tongues wresting as his pelvis snapped repeatedly into hers. She could only mumble something incoherently because the dick was just that good and she couldn't tell where she ended and Rick began. Rick could feel his orgasm building up rapidly and he began the flick her clit with his thumb, wanting them to cum together.

It didn't take long for Michonne to cum again, the clenching and unclenching of her walls triggering Rick's orgasm a well. Rick bucked his way through his orgasm, his movements becoming uneven as he coated her walls with his seed. When it was over he slowly pulled out of her and with a huff landed beside her on the bed.

For a while they both just laid there, staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths before Rick broke the semi silence.

"You know" Rick stated off, a languid smile on his face as turned to look at her. "You should wear those pajamas more often. I think they're my new favorite".

"Shut up", she sniggered before rolling on top of him. They shared tender, lazy kiss before Michonne rested her head against his chest, blissfully happy with their first night in their new apartment.


End file.
